Read The Fine Print
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: "Didn't you read the contract, Brie? You have to be my personal assistant when we're not on TV, too." Incest.


**A/N: I was inspired to write this after Nikki won her match against Brie at HIAC.**

**My mind is **_**always**_** in the gutter, so I immediately thought about Nikki having Brie as her personal assistant in a sexual way.**

**This was written for one of my closest friends in the fandom, so I hope that she and everyone else who reads will enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Nikki or Brie, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Read The Fine Print<strong>

* * *

><p>"Brie, where are you going?" Nikki asks once they're backstage.<p>

"I need to shower and change my clothes for our segment later," Brie answers.

"No. You don't leave until I tell you to, _personal assistant_," Nikki sneers.

Brie narrows her eyes. "Don't make this storyline real, Nikki. I'm not in the mood for your attitude."

"Didn't you read the contract, Brie? You have to be my personal assistant when we're not on TV, too," Nikki reveals.

"Excuse me?" Brie responds with a raised eyebrow.

"The contract is on the desk in Stephanie's office if you want to read it again for yourself . . . "

"That's very funny, Nicole. I'll see you later," Brie replies with an amused smile.

"Do you see me laughing? I'm _not _joking, Brianna," Nikki earnestly tells her sister.

"So you're going to make me run to Starbucks for you and do your laundry now?" Brie jokes.

"You still don't believe that I'm being completely serious right now. Follow me to my locker room," Nikki comments.

One of the perks of being aligned with Stephanie McMahon is that Nikki has her own private locker room. It's small and nothing fancy, but Nikki enjoys the privacy and having her own shower. She locks the door after Brie walks in behind her.

"I'm tired and I'm sweaty. Take my shoes and socks off," Nikki demands.

"No! Nicole, don't try to order me around," Brie retorts.

"I'm in control and you _will_ do as I say. Don't make me repeat myself," Nikki says harshly.

Nikki can be a real bitch when she wants to be and Brie doesn't feel like dealing with it. Instead of arguing, Brie decides to obey her twin. Nikki is sitting on the couch with her legs spread. Brie squats so that she doesn't hurt her back as she bends down to untie her sister's shoes. She pulls down Nikki's knee socks next.

"Remove the rest of my clothes," Nikki commands.

"Nikki, you are capable of getting yourself undressed," Brie points out.

"Of course I am. But I want _you _to do it for me," Nikki counters.

Brie makes a frustrated noise, but she finds herself still obeying her sister. Nikki stands up so that Brie can slide her bottoms off easier. Despite the fact that they're twins, Brie looks _away _from Nikki's crotch. Brie lifts Nikki's top over her head and then she stares at the tacky picture hanging above the couch. She doesn't feel comfortable seeing Nikki's nude body up close.

"Was that so hard?" Nikki questions in a condescending tone.

"You're undressed now. Can I go?" Brie asks.

"I need to get cleaned . . . " Nikki trails off.

"No way, Nikki. Absolutely not!" Brie argues.

"Take your gear off and join me in the shower when you're done. You have five minutes. Trust me when I say that you _don't _want to make me wait any longer than that," Nikki warns her.

For some reason, Brie suddenly feels ashamed of her body. She covers her breasts with one hand and her pussy with the other as she walks toward the shower. Nikki is humming while washing her hair. Brie stands awkwardly in the corner as she watches.

"You can wash my back when I'm done shampooing my hair," Nikki shouts over the running water.

Brie sighs as she picks up Nikki's pink loofah and her vanilla scented shower gel. Once she has a good lather going, she slowly runs the sponge over Nikki's neck and back. Brie continues soaping up Nikki's ass and the backs of her legs. Nikki turns around and gets under the showerhead to rinse the soap off. She moans faintly as the warm water pelts her skin and gently massages her sore muscles.

Nikki's eyes are closed in bliss and she bites her lip as the water continues easing her tense spots. Brie can't help but notice how truly stunning that her sister is. Brie has always been the "pretty" twin and Nikki was always the one that guys described as being sexier. Brie kind of understands the description.

"Do my front now," Nikki directs.

Brie slides the loofah across Nikki's collarbone and then down her arms. She makes her way to Nikki's forever perky tits and down her stomach. She avoids her sister's vagina and instead lathers up Nikki's legs and feet. Brie hands Nikki the sponge when she's finished.

"You missed a spot," Nikki mentions.

Brie blushes. "I am not touching you _there_."

Nikki laughs at her sister's discomfort. Brie has always been a prude, so Nikki isn't surprised at her sister's shyness. Nikki backs Brie into one of the corners of the shower and Brie gasps when she feels her sister's body flush against hers. Nikki grabs Brie's chin forcefully and she tilts her head up so that they're eye level.

"You act_ so_ innocent, Brianna. And you know what they say about the quiet ones," Nikki taunts.

"I'll do anything that you want, just please let me go. Please," Brie pleads.

The water is getting colder, but Brie's body is still overheated. Her heart is beating rapidly and she just wants to be away from Nikki right now. Brie feels smothered and uncomfortable by her proximity to her sister. The intimacy of their position is overwhelming for Brie. She tries to get away, but Nikki uses her stronger body to trap her.

"If I put my hand in between your legs right now, will you be wet because of the water or because of _something_ else?" Nikki whispers against Brie's lips.

Brie opens her mouth to respond, but Nikki cuts her off by kissing her. Brie is too shocked to push her sister away. Nikki's lips are soft and Brie loves how they feel against hers. Nikki swipes her tongue between her twin's lips and Brie offers her mouth to her.

She caresses Brie's tongue with her own and they both groan at the sensation. Nikki slowly and sensually explores her sister's sweet mouth. She nips at Brie's bottom lip before she pulls away.

"I want you to touch my pussy," Nikki seductively says.

Brie wants to point out _everything _that's _wrong_ with that statement, but she can't find the words. All that Brie can focus on is her beautiful sister. Nikki grunts when she finds herself suddenly pinned against the shower wall.

Brie managed to quickly change their positions. She drops to her knees and her face is level with Nikki's lower stomach. Brie moves on instinct and she places a tender kiss onto her twin's belly button before moving lower. Her mouth hovers over Nikki's hairless pussy. She spreads the lips and softly strokes her sister's clit with her fingertip. Nikki's body quivers from the brief contact.

"So sensitive," Brie points out.

Nikki can only nod in response. Brie draws out her sister's pleasure by rubbing her at a leisurely pace. Nikki sends her twin a death glare and Brie decides to finally stop teasing her. She licks from Nikki's clit down to her slit and Nikki lets out a blissful sound.

"That's it, Brie," Nikki praises.

Nikki places her legs onto Brie's shoulders before wrapping them around her sister's neck loosely. She moves her hands down to the back of Brie's head and she threads her fingers through Brie's hair. Nikki tugs on the long tresses when she feels her twin probe her entrance. Brie loves the saccharine taste of her sister's juices. She wiggles her tongue around, making sure that she licks Nikki everywhere that her mouth can reach.

"Such a good girl," Nikki compliments.

Brie's lipstick is smeared and her lips and chin are glistening when she removes her mouth and glances up at her sister. Seeing her normally bashful sister look so dirty, sexy, and in control is arousing for Nikki.

She is truly in awe of how enticing that her submissive twin looks. Brie doesn't break eye contact as she sucks Nikki's clit into her mouth. Nikki's legs automatically tighten around Brie's neck and a satisfied moan escapes her lips.

She smirks. "Damn, Brianna. Who knew you were so good at eating pussy?"

Nikki grips Brie's hair firmly as she grinds against her sister's gorgeous face. Brie can hardly breathe because her face is completely buried in Nikki's cunt, but she doesn't let up. She hollows her cheeks as she sucks hard on the little bundle of nerves.

Nikki curses in ecstasy and she loses her balance as her back slides a few inches down the shower wall. Brie positions her hands behind Nikki's back for support. Nikki feels a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and she knows that she's close to orgasm.

"Fuck, baby. Almost there!" Nikki announces.

Brie desperately wants to make her twin sister cum. She grazes Nikki's clit with her teeth and the _slight _pain pushes Nikki over the edge. Nikki cries out her sister's name and her whole body trembles as she climaxes. Brie tries to catch every drop of Nikki's cum, but a few droplets drip down her chin.

She licks her lips as she helps Nikki stand up. Despite them not being under the spray of the water, they both shiver at the blistering cold temperature. Brie turns the water off and grabs a towel to dry them off with.

* * *

><p>Nikki and Brie get dressed in silence. Brie blushes every time that she looks in her sister's direction. Brie feels self-conscious and extremely awkward now that her adrenaline has worn off. She turns to leave when she feels Nikki's hand on her arm stopping her.<p>

"We'll talk later," Nikki promises.

Brie just nods because she doesn't trust herself to speak. Nikki tucks a piece of tangled hair behind Brie's ear and that small gesture feels more intimate to Brie than what they just did in the shower. Nikki caresses her twin's cheek before she leans in for a deep, sensual kiss. Brie is breathless when Nikki eventually pulls away. They remain standing close to each other.

"I'm not sure _this _is what Stephanie had in mind when she came up with that contract," Nikki jokes to break the tension.

Brie laughs softly. "No, probably not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really enjoyed Nikki and Brie's match at HIAC and I think it was actually one of the best on the whole show.**

**It's hard to write a PWP with my precious twins, this almost got out of hand and went into multi-chapter territory.**

**I enjoy writing them together and I'm sure that I'll write them again.**

**I look forward to hearing all of your thoughts! **


End file.
